Swordman's Prince
by Naomi4694
Summary: It hasn't been too long since Brawl has started, and Ike can't seem to remember everyone's faces by heart just yet. Now he has only one face on his mind and it doesn't seem to want to go away.
1. Chapter 1

Ike strolled the long hallway of the Super Smash Brothers mansion. Today was yet another annual tournament and all smashers were eager to see who they're opponents would be. Ike was really never one to care who he would be battling, so he normally practiced some of his moves outside with his good friend Link. He cupped the back of his head as he walked past the crowd of brawlers viewing the board of information for the tournament.

Outside of the mansion was the large stage where the tournament was held. He wasn't alone out; Meta Knight and Kirby were practicing in the out in the field where most of the practicing was held and where Ike was heading himself. The tournament was starting soon and as they say; practice makes perfect.

It was five minutes until the tournament started and Link still hasn't shown up. 'Where is he? I hope he's not sick,' Ike thought to himself. He didn't mind practicing by himself, but having a practice partner seemed to help a lot more. By this time just about all the brawlers were outside waiting for the tournament to begin. That was when he saw a figure all dressed in green sprint towards his location. Huffing and puffing when he arrived.

"I…*huff*… made it… *huff*" Link took heavy breaths between each word. His chest motioned in and out and he placed his palms on his bent knees.

"Link where were you? The tournament is about to start," Ike placed one hand on his hip and the other containing his sword behind his head.

"Zelda usually wakes me up in the morning. I guess she was so excited for the tournament that she forgot." Link stood up and stretched out his arms. "So did you see who you're up against?"

"Too much of a crowd. I wasn't going to get myself injured before this even started." Ike chuckled.

Link giggled back. "Well everyone's out here now, wanna look?"

"I guess we could while the announcer recites his long boring speech," Ike placed his sword back in its respected pocket and walked with Link to the tournament board.

"Ok first up is Samus vs Zelda," Link started "Oh, I'm next versing….Yoshi,"

"And after you, I'm versing….. Marth?" Ike shot a confused expression as he looked at the board.

"Why the confused look? Please tell me you remember Marth from the newcomers ceremony," Link pleaded.

"Well… I haven't been too good with names yet,"

Link face palmed and sighed. "Uh, well whatever, you're pretty skilled. C'mon, I think the first battle has started,"

Ike followed Link to the arena where indeed the first match between Samus and Zelda has started. The two men watched the two strong ladies battle. Conversations flowed through the air from the crowded people and entered the two fighters' ears. Ike was used to the talks he overheard of past battles, bosses, and arguments on who would win this current battle. It was quite a sight to see so many people from all sorts of dimensions get along with each other as well as they did. When Ike was first invited here, he thought everyone would be huddled with people from their own dimension. Ike wasn't much of a social butterfly when it came to meeting new people, but he did end up making at least one friend and that was good enough for him. But who was Marth? It killed him that he couldn't match the name with the face.

That was his objective for the day.

"And the winner is… ZELDA!" announced the announcer. Crowds cheered for the princess as she left the stage waving to her fans, Samus following behind.

Link and Yoshi were up next and several more battles followed.

"Up next… Ike vs Marth!"

Now it was time to see who this Marth guy really was.

 **So, I found this chapter saved on my computer dated 1/1/15 that I completely forgot about and never posted it. I started my New Years with fanfiction lol. Anyways, I haven't continued it yet. Looks like I know what I'll be doing in my free time. x3**


	2. Chapter 2

Ike was first onto the stage. He waited patiently for his opponent.

"Ready Marth?" the small, brown-haired angel known as Pit asked his royal, blue-haired friend.

"Of course," He responded with a confident voice. Marth walked onto the stage with his blue cape flowing in the gentle breeze behind him.

Ike watched the figure appear from the many steps that led to his designated starting point. His eyes widened at the young man before him. His breath was lost along with his words. The image of his face was clear, but he appeared even more beautiful than he remembered. Yes, beautiful was perfect word to use. The prince's hair shimmered a gorgeous blue that fell over his perfect face. His bright blue eyes were too hard not to miss. And his lips, oh how Ike wanted to kiss them. Yes, Marth was beautiful. By then Ike was already defeated.

The battle had begun without Ike even realizing it. He was too detracted by the beauty in front of him, and coming closer and closer until his sword swung down on the messy blue-haired swordsman. That was the trigger that awoken Ike from his gaze. He gave it his all, but it wasn't enough to win.

"C'mon Marth!" Pit cheered from the crowd. Pit was as close to Marth as Link was to Ike, who probably lost some of his hearing due to Pit's cheers.

This battle ended fairly quickly with Marth as the winner. "And the winner is… MARTH!" He flipped some of his hair to clear his vision which Ike found extremely attractive. His heart sped at different paces exiting the stage.

"Wow, Marth is pretty tough isn't he?" Link asked from observing. "I hardly ever see you lose,"

"Y-yeah I guess. No problem, I just need a bit more practice is all." Ike knew he was lying through his teeth. He could have easily defeated Marth, but that beautiful creature prevented him from performing his best moves. Heck, Marth prevented him from breathing.

The last match of the tournament was between Mario and Sonic. Ike wishes he could he could disappear into his room. Everyone had to see his love-struck face and he felt completely embarrassed. Just then, that boy he fell head over heels for approached where he stood, extending a hand to the swordsman.

"Good game Ike." Marth said in a gentle voice. Ike took Marth's extended hand into his own as Marth shook it up and down. Ike's cheeks glowed a soft pink, but quickly turned his head so the prince wouldn't take notice. "Yes, same to you Marth,"

Marth released his grip and turned in a graceful swift to his angel friend. The swordsman's deep blue eyes watched in awe as his crush left. "Hey! Earth to Ike." Link snapped his fingers in front of Ike's vision. Reality returned back to him. "Oh sorry Link. I'm still in shock from losing. I'll be fine. I'm just going to go back to my room to freshen up for lunch,"

Link shot a concerned look. "Ok I guess I should too." The blonde boy stared at his dirty palms in disgust.

Ike was usually pretty fast getting ready. All he really did was wash his hands and face. He was always one of the first down to the dining room. But today, he took a bit longer than usual to collect the emotions that was recently taken away from him by the gorgeous prince known as Marth. The sunlight peeked its yellow face through the rose curtains over the windowsill. Ike's deep blue eyes browsed the beautiful view that lay before him. The clear blue sky, the bright green grass, it seemed to help calm his nerves. A smile crept onto the swordsman's face. He turned to the full length mirror that stood on the opposite side of the bed for one final look of himself. He quickly adjusted his green fabric headband, smoothed out his tunic and stepped out his bedroom door.

Ike took small paces down the large hallway to observe the different players' spaced out rooms, even though he already knew he shared this hallway with Fox, the Pokémon Trainer, and Lucario. He decided to check out the rooms on the upper floor. Each name stood on a shiny, glistening gold plate on the door. Pikachu, Captain Falcon, Pit, and of course the beautiful Marth's name stood at the very center of the hallway. Ike's heart raced again. 'Am I really going in?' he thought. His right hand took complete control over the rest of his body. It inched toward to gold door knob. Jiggling it, it opened with ease with a sight Ike was not expecting at all. His eyes grew as wide as they could possibly get.

It was Marth, no longer in his baby blue tunic, but standing back turned to the doorway in nothing but light blue boxers. He held a fresh tunic in his hands signaling him about to put it on. Hearing the steady sound of the door opening, Marth slowly turned his head, his sapphire locks lightly flipping, locking his bright blue eyes with Ike's. A pale face shown with cheeks blushed with a light pink exposed of innocence. "I-Ike?"

Ike's insides were completely frozen, and his eyes couldn't help but bouncing up and down examining Marth's almost naked body. He knew he wanted to move in and swift that boy in his arms but his dominant right hand yanked the door shut; leaving him stunned. Gravity brought his motionless body to the floor in front of the door. He held his nose to prevent dying of blood loss. 'What have I done? WHAT HAVE I DONE!?' He thought. This was his chance to run, but he couldn't move. He was stuck.

Just then the door behind him disappeared from behind his back making Ike fall but he quickly caught himself. Standing behind him was that blue haired majestic creature he had come to love all dressed from head to toe in fresh clothes. "M-Marth!" Instantaneously, Ike got down on his knees in position a beggar would be in for food. "I am so sorry! I didn't mean to barge in like that! Really I didn't! Please I beg your forgiveness! I-!"

"Ike. It's ok. I'm not mad. It was only a mistake. You couldn't have known." Marth offered a hand to the pleaded swordsman who gladly accepted. "Come. Walk with me to lunch?"

"Oh um, of course prince Marth," Ike bowed to showed respect.

"Now, now, I don't want to hear any of that. Treat me as you would anyone else." Marth calmly demanded.

"My apologizes, oh I mean um..," Ike blushed.

Math giggled. "I like you Ike. Sit with me in the dining room?"

That warm smile made Ike melt. He smiled and tried to look as natural as possible "Sure," Ike and Marth walked together to their way down to the dining room.

It was a bit more crowded then Ike was used to when he would go down with Link, who haven't arrived yet, but everyone normally sat in the same seat everyday so it wasn't a problem. It was odd for Ike not sitting in his designated seat near the end of the table, but instead next to Marth towards the head. Ike's heart skipped a beat as Marth greeted him with a warm, welcoming smile as he sat down.

Meanwhile, Link was making his way down to the dining room. Alone; with his deep blue-haired friend not at his side. It sort of made him worry.

"Hey Link!" The blonde knew that voice anywhere. Turning his head, it was revealed to be the bright blue-eyed angel dressed in white. "Oh, hi Pit."

"Have you seen Marth? I always come with him to lunch but he wasn't in his room."

"I could say the same thing about Ike. I don't know where he is." Link sighed. "Maybe they had something to do, shouldn't be a big deal,"

Pit sighed as well and walked with Link through the huge metallic doors of the Smash mansion dining room. Pit eyed at his normal seat, but it was already occupied with Link's missing friend. "Ike? Link, look." Link followed where Pit was facing. It indeed was Ike, smiled and laughing with the teal- haired prince. "Oh, well um you can sit with me Pit," Pit nodded and took a seat, Ike's seat, next to Link at the opposite end of the large table.

"I knew something was up with Ike," Link said in a lowered voice.

"We're gonna find out what they're up to," Pit declared.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ike, of course I can train with you." Marth answered. "Lunch is just about over so we can head out to the fields for bit." Marth took the last few bites of his sandwich and cleaned his face with a napkin. Ike had already finished his meal, but sipped his drink slowly to make it seem like he wasn't rushing Marth. "That sounds great," he responded.

Marth stood up and brought his dirty dishes to the sink. Ike did the same.

"Where are they going now?" Pit asked as he observed the bluenettes leave the dining room.

"I don't know. Should we follow them?" Link asked also observing.

"That seems a little wrong, but I can't help but be curious what's going on with those two," Pit admitted.

"Me too, c'mon," Link pulled Pit's wrist, which caught him by surprise, and followed the footsteps of the two swordsmen.

"Alright, here we have a perfect view," Link lied on his stomach on the green hill that overlooked the large smooth grassy plains that stretched across the Smash mansion yard. A few different kinds of trees stood here and there that brawlers used to practice jumps and special up and down attacks. Diddy Kong was actually found sleeping in the trees three times already; eh it's a monkey thing.

"Look I see them!" Pit pointed to the two fighters drawing out their swords on the bright green surface.

"They're just…. practicing," Link observed. "Hm, I guess Ike wanted revenge for when Marth beat him earlier,"

"Well I'm still gonna keep watch, I'm still a bit curious," Pit concluded. Link sighed and turned over on his back; his hands behind his head for support.

Many hours passed practicing and getting to know each other. It was currently 6:30. During those hours, the energy of the two bluenettes had for battling died down. Ike was resting on the bark of one of the huge oak trees in the yard. Marth was lying next to him on the grass with his eyes closed. Ike looked at him and smiled. 'He is so cute when he's asleep.' There was a very small breeze blowing, but strong enough to loosen the grip of the leaves in the treetop above. A dark green leaf fell gracefully onto the nose of the napping prince below. Twitching, he sprung up in fear using his hands as support.

"Marth! Are you ok?" Ike asked in concern.

"Oh yes. My apologies. I'm just really ticklish," Marth blushed, embarrassed to have admitted that.

Ike grinned. This was his chance. "Oh are you now?" He scooted closer. The acceleration of Ike's hand made Marth a little nervous, causing his jaw to sink.

"I-Ike, please don't-,"Marth sunk lower and lower to the ground to the point where his hands collapsed underneath him. He was trapped. Ike darted his hand to Marth's small stomach. Marth squirmed due to the extra sensitivity he felt in that area. His body wriggled trying to slither out of Ike's dominant grasp. Ike's hands traveled to Marth's thin sides where the delegate royal completely lost it. His laughing grew louder and louder until his face was as red as Mario's hat. "Ike…please…I can't take it," Marth's lungs began to run low on air, causing his body to grow weak. Ike giggled. "Alright, alright."

Marth laid like an innocent puppy under the messy-haired swordsman. His breaths of defeat were heavy. "Well that woke me up," Marth commented the best he could between breaths. Ike chuckled. "I'm sorry, the opportunity was open."

"Ike! Marth! There you boys are!" That high-pitched, girly voice belonged to no other then the sweet Princess Peach walking through the dimming green fields to the two.

"You boys weren't there for dinner, but I really wanted to bring you some vanilla cupcakes I made," she held out a silver platter with two vanilla cupcakes with rose colored icing neatly swirled on top. Marth and Ike each took one. "Thank you Peach, they look delicious," Marth thanked with a smile. "Yes, thank you Peach," Ike added.

Peach shot a smile. "Enjoy boys!" She gave the two bluenettes a wave over her shoulder as she walked back to the mansion.

Pit and Link were dozed off at the top of the hill, as they have been for hours. Link's long nap had come to an end as his sky blue eyes fluttered open. Something was touching him. Turning his head over to the opposite direction, he was facing the back of Pit's head; that would explain the blanket of feathers covering his body.

"Pit," Link moaned. He didn't move.

"Pit," Link poked at the back of his head. His wings only fluttered a bit. Link's cheeks turned light pink.

"PIT!" Link shoved Pit hard enough to wake him up. "Ow! What?"

"Look down there,"

Pit laid his weight on his right arm and used his left fist to wipe away the crust in his eyes. The two swordsmen stuck out like two sore thumbs. Marth licked the rose icing like a little kitten drinking milk. Ike took bites out of his, finishing it in a matter of seconds.

"Are those Peach's cupcakes?" Pit asked unknowingly.

"Shh," Link responded.

"But Peach's cupcakes are the best, I want one!" Pit edged closer to the far tip of the hill and closer to Link. Their arms were touching. Link hid his pink face.

Marth crumbled up the wrapper of the cupcake in his fist to signal he was finished. Turning to Ike, he asked, "So Ike, would you like to practice in the woods behind the arena? It's great for practicing up, down and dodge a…." Ike started laughing into his cupped hand. "…ttacks. Ike?"

"You got a little icing on your face," Ike commented. Marth's face was a cherry.

"Lick it off, lick it off, lick it off!" Pit chanted in a soft voice.

"Pit, what the heck is wrong with you?"

"Pittoo asks me the same thing,"

"Quiet, watch,"

"Oh my gosh, that's so embarrassing! W-where is it?" Marth started to shield his face from humiliation.

Ike chuckled. "Here, I got it…" Ike slid his hand under the prince's chin to turn his face so their eyes met. Ike used his other hand to wipe away the rose coloring from Marth's nose. "There you go," Neither Ike nor Marth moved away from the position they were in. Ike's teal eyes meeting Marth's sapphires. "Th-thank you Ike..." Marth's voice grew inaudible. As if it were on instinct, both males inched their lips closer and closed eyes.

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygo-!" Link swung one arm around Pit's shoulders and the other over his mouth. "Shhhh."

'Is this really happening? Marth and I? But is this too early? Am I making a huge mistake?' All these questions crowded Ike's mind as he was centimeters away from touching lips with whom he really loved. Eyes shooting open like blinds, Ike pulled away fast preventing the biggest mistake that could have happened. "Ike?" Marth slowly opened his eyes concerned.

"M-Marth. I-I'm sorry, I have to go," Ike lifted himself and started to dart back to the mansion.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ike wait!" Luckily for Marth, speed was not something Ike exceled at, so Marth could easily catch up to him. Getting up himself, Marth starting rushing to the mercenary. Little did he know a large tree meant large roots that spread under the surface and stuck out unnoticed. Down he fell, tripping over a root. Lifting himself up, holding his ankle in his hands, he whined in a high pitched voice. "Ow…."

"Marth!" Pit yelped loud enough for only Link to hear, who covered his open mouth with his hand in shock.

"MARTH!" Ike heard the fall loud and clear and boy, it had to have hurt. He sprinted back with his heart pounding. Marth was hurt because of him.

"Marth oh my gosh, where does it hurt,"

"My ankle," Marth took heavy breaths. "Don't worry about it Ike, if I can handle battling smashers almost daily, I can handle a little pain," Marth tried hiding his watery eyes but Ike was too smart for that. "No, you're hurt. You can't move your foot. I'm bringing you back inside," With that said, Ike lifted up Marth bridal style and carried him back to the emergency room in the Smash mansion. Even though he was in pain, Marth blushed.

"C'mon!" Link announced as he started charging down the green hill. Pit followed as fast as he could...a little too fast.

"Link I'm gonna…WOAH!" Link turned to see a rolling angel head his way, knocking him down like a bowling pin and onto the flat land.

"Now I see why you and Marth get along so well," Link stood on feet rubbing his head. Pit hopped up and grabbed his hand, almost pulling out his arm socket, and ran. "MARTH WE'RE COMING!"

* * *

In the emergency room in the Smash Bros mansion, Marth laid on a white hospital-like bed. Two others accompanied him; Ike and Dr. Mario. Marth was given some painkillers to decrease the pain he had in his ankle. The drowsy effect it had put him to sleep.

"How is he Dr. Mario?" Ike asked concerned.

"It was just a nasty fall that gave off temporary pain," the doctor replied in his heavy Italian accent. "All he needed was a few painkillers. Once he wakes up, he'll be fine."

"Thank you so much doctor, and I apologize this happened this late at night," Ike grinned.

"Hey, accidents happen, no trouble at all." The doctor placed his fists on his hips like a superhero. "Just bring him back to his room to rest."

"Of course," Ike once again lifted the surprisingly light Marth bridal style in his arms. Dang he looked cute sleeping. Ike took his time with every step he took. Not only did he want to be careful with his sleeping beauty, he had to prevent waking the other smashers.

"Ike!" a voice cried in a whisper. Ike heard footsteps and froze. It was his close Hylian friend with an angel in white beside him. "Link? Pit? What are you two doing up?"

"We overheard what happened from the doctor and got worried. Is Marth alright?" Link asked.

"Yeah, he just took a nasty fall." Ike responded.

"In looooove," Pit snickered to Link who smiled briefly.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Anyway, I'm gonna bring Marth back up to his room. I'll see you guys later." Ike turned and made his way to his destination.

"Well today was an interesting day wasn't it?" Link stretched his arms. Pit yawned. "Never would have thought our best friends would fall in love with each other like that,"

"'In love' sounds a bit too strong for that. Today was the first day they actually hung out together." Link reminisced.

The two started walking. Pit cupped his head from behind. "Yeah I guess. I wonder what it feels like to fall in love." Link blushed at that statement. "Link, how did it feel when you fell for Zelda?"

Link looked up in shock, then back at Pit. "If you want the truth Pit, I never liked Zelda like that. I do love her and we are very close friends, but no, I'm not 'in love' with her." He explained. "Besides, I've had my eye on someone else."

"Ooh, anyone I know?" Pit asked excited.

"It's…. someone from my world. Someone fun-loving and loyal and very….cute. This person makes me happy when I'm around them; I guess THAT'S what it means to fall in love."

"Aww I'm happy for you Link." Pit smiled. "Well I guess I should head to my room now. After today's event, I gotta be wide awake to see what tomorrow has in store for us,"

"Of course," Link replied. "I guess we're heading our separate ways. I'll see you tomorrow."

Pit nodded and waved. "Goodnight Link!"

"Goodnight Pit,"

They were off.

Meanwhile, Ike reached Marth's room. He carefully opened the door and stepped into the blackened room. Sighing, he rested the prince on the large bed and dimmed the lights on just a little bit to selfishly snatch the chance to see the one he loved most in a deep sleep. The reflection in Marth's armor caught his attention. He couldn't just leave him like that, sleeping with armor on hurts like hell (he knows from experience). Leaning in closer to remove the metal protection, he carefully observed Marth's facial features: his glowing flawless skin, his long eyelashes, his soft pink lips that Ike was so close to touching. He buried his face in his hands. He ruined everything.

"Mmmm," small noises exited the smaller male's mouth.

Ike blushed. 'So cute!' He thought to himself. He proceeded to removing his love's armor. First his boots, then his shoulder pads, all that was left was his chest plate. For this, in order to keep Marth in that same sleeping position, Ike had no choice but to place his knees on each side of the prince's waist to remove it properly. He was stealthy and tried not to make any poor gestures with his hands. He was successful at undoing the straps, it was removing it from underneath him that was difficult. Setting his hands on either side of Marth's head, he reached for the back.

The dozy effect of the medication must have worn off a little for the prince could feel the warm breath trickle on his neck making him squirm. His other senses came to woke. The first thing his half open eyes showed him was the blurriness of a large blue figure hovering over him. He smiled. His eyes were bloodshot; some would confuse him for a drunken man. Ike's heart sped up.

"Ike..." His voice was groggy. "I... adore you..." His voice faded and his eyes collapsed into another deep slumber. The mercenary was beat red. There was no way he heard what he thought he heard. No of course he didn't mean it, that was the medication talking. Ike was able to remove the chest plate without the prince waking up again. He moved himself off of Marth's body and covered him with the blanket. Ike couldn't stay there much longer, he needed sleep after this long day. Sighing, he took one last glimpse at the prince before hitting the lights and closing the door as he exited. This was going to be a tough night.

 **These chapters are coming out very slow and I apologize. ~ Junior year in high school + friends and family + writer's block = slow updating. Thank you all for still reading/following ^~^**


	5. Chapter 5

The Hylian hero opened his bright blue orbs in his dark green bed. His blonde hair was in a knotted mess on the pillow beneath him. He yawned and forced himself to flip over on his other side. Meeting him eye to eye were the blueness of his angel friend's eyes peaking over the side of the bed. Link let reality return to him before reacting.

"P-Pit?! What are you doing here!?" He shrieked. He sat up and held the blanket in his hands.

"LINK!" He hopped up and ran to the other side of the bed. "We gotta check up on Marth!"

"How long have you been in here?! How did you get in here?!" This was Link's main concern at the moment.

Pit pulled on his arm. "This is no time for questions, we've gotta see if Marth is ok!" The angel managed to yank his friend halfway off the bed leaving him face planted on the floor.

"Alright Pit I'm coming!" There was obviously no time from the hero to freshen up. He was forced against his will to leave the way he was. Link allowed Pit to lead him out the door where they paced down the halls. The sunlight hit the blonde like a brick to the face it was so bright.

"I'm really worried Link," the angel bowed his head slightly. "I've never seen him get hurt before. He's always so proper and careful." He laughed a bit, scratching the back of his head."I don't even know what I'm saying. I'm a newcomer. Maybe I don't know him as well as I should yet." He lifted his eyes to meet Link who was combing through his hair with his fingers. "Has he ever hurt himself before in Melee?"

Link slowed his pace. He remembered how Marth was in Melee. Shy at first, but became close with everyone within a week or two. He always tried to stay true to his royal heritage; always so prim and proper, and never gave up a fight. He was the girliest man around. To answer Pit's question, no he never physically hurt himself, but Link did consider Marth the one who never seemed to recover.

"Link?" The angel's head swooped around at his friend. Link only sighed.

"Of course he has! Everyone has their embarrassing moments sometimes, Marth isn't always so light on his feet. Hehe..." Anyone could have seen what lied in the back of the elf's head. Luckily for him...this was Pit.

"Oh woo! I was afraid this was the first time this has ever happened. So he'll be ok!" Pit cheered. His smile was wide.

Something caught the corner of Link's eye. Something blue outside the hall's window. A blue dot under the biggest tree out there, accompanied by something pink. He pointed. "Isn't that...?"

Pit followed his finger. He gasped and ran to the window. "Ike!" His eyebrows dropped. "What is he doing out there?" Link stood next to him.

"I have a feeling last night's little incident had something to do with it." Pit pressed his face against the window, fogging it up with his breath.

Link sighed. "How about you go talk to Ike. I'll go talk to Marth...things are still unclear to me that's important regarding his and Ike's relationship." The hero wasn't positive that what he was thinking was true, but he it was urgent that he talked to the prince to be sure his suspicions weren't what he thought.

The angel took a pause, but nodded to Link's offer.

* * *

The blue-haired swordsman patted the head of the pink Poké mon. Having her smile up at him cheered his spirits. "I messed up haven't I, Jigglypuff? Everything would have worked out just fine if I had only...I don't know." Ike lost his words. The memory of that scene played over and over again, him running away just when their lips were about to meet.

"Ike...I adore you,"

The mercenary's heart was as fast as Sonic. His mind echoed those four words. Those were words he knew he didn't dream up, it was just last night in the prince's room. Between these two events taking over Ike's brain, he wouldn't know how long it would take him to recover.

"Jiggly?" The pink puff looked up at the swordman's tealish-blue eyes with her own bright, big ones. She didn't know what in the world Ike was talking about, but she wanted to be there for support.

He gave her a smile. "I know you wouldn't understand, Jigglypuff. At least...I hope Pokémon don't go through these problems." He had a blank stare.

"Jigglypuff!" Her smile was open wide. Ike simply laughed and petted her some more.

"IKE! IKE! IKE!" A faded voice called. Footsteps crunching the grass one step after another. Ike recognized that voice, only he was used to it shouting out Marth's name instead of his own.

"What do you want, Pit?!" The mercenary's voice reached a louder tone.

The angel confronted the bluenette and the puff besides him. The look on his face was serious. "Ike,"

* * *

"So you haven't forgotten about him, have you?" The blonde Hylian's head was turned away from the blue prince sitting up in his bed.

Marth's head bowed in guilt. "I haven't. At that heat of the moment, Roy was the only thing on my mind." He smacked the palm of his hand to his forehead. "He's the only thing that's been on my mind since I met Ike." He sniffled.

"Marth..." Link looked at him with sorrow in his eyes.

"I'm weak and desperate, Link." Tears streamed down his face. "I haven't been treating Ike fairly at all. He's been so sweet to me and I completely took advantage. Roy he...he won't leave me alone!"

Link sighed. "Marth, I know you loved Roy. I hate to break it to you, but he's gone now. Out of smash and out of your life.

"Link, I..."

"Marth you left him for a damn good reason. It's time to move on." Link's voice was stern. "I don't mean to sound harsh, but I've known Ike the longest. He's the last person that would want to hurt you. He is not the type of guy Roy was."

The bluenette was speechless. He dried his tears with the back of his hand as Link sat on the bed besides him. Roy was always such a touchy subject for the prince. No one dared speak his name around him. It brought up too many bad memories that no one was sure if Marth recovered from.

Link placed a hand on Marth's shoulder and grinned slightly. "Don't let your old feelings for Roy ruin what you could have with Ike. That's all there is to it."

"Ike is sweet, kind, and gentle, and I've only gotten a two day impression of him. It's like we've known each other forever...I want...to be with him forever."

Link's teeth were showing when he smiled. "Well, get up." He stood and lent his friend a hand.

"Huh?" The prince was confused as he slowly accepted the offer.

"I know exactly who can give you what you want."

* * *

"All I'm saying Ike, is to be completely straightforward with your feelings. It's the only way you'll ever know." Pit was confident with the speech he just gave. He set a hand on his hip and let the other dangle by his side. The Pokémon Trainer already picked up Jigglypuff at this point for a practice battle at the arena. It was only the angel and the swordsman left.

"Thank you Pit, I really appreci-"

*COUGH COUGH*

The two followed the noise behind them. The Hero of Time, now dressed, and the prince of Altea stood beside each other across the field. The blonde angrily motioned his hand at his brunette friend, signaling him to get his butt over there.

Pit winked in response and darted his way over to his destined spot. "Good luck Ike!"

Ike's eyes shot open. What is Marth doing here? What the heck is going on? He stood to his feet.

Marth watched the archer duo take a few steps back. He took a deep breath. He had the confidence. He could do this.

Ike was clueless as to why the one he loved so much was walking towards him. The atmosphere was so much different than it was the other day. He didn't know how to feel, but he wasn't going to run away like a coward this time. He was going to be straightforward this time. Nothing would hold him back.

The two were just inches apart when the shorter teen stopped taking steps. They were lost in each others' eyes.

"Ike, I-…"

"Marth wait before you say anything. There are a few things I want to say." Ike slowly grabbed a hold of Marth's delegate hands in his, letting them hang in between them. The prince's cheeks were rosy; he refused to let go. "I-I've only truly known you Marth for two days now, and I can already see all the great qualities in you that make you so liked here. You're kind, funny, an incredible fighter, you're adorable, and absolutely beautiful. You're amazing." Marth's eyes were glassy after hearing all this, like he was about to burst.

"I love you Marth...and I don't think anything will ever change that. This may risk the possible friendship we would have had, and I may never hear another word from you again, but I don't think I can let another day go by without you knowing how I truly feel. I would go to the ends of the Earth to prove that I truly and honestly love you."

Marth's voice was shaky. What he had just heard left him stunned. All he could do was let the tears flow. He gripped tightly on Ike's hands. "I-Ike..."

Marth couldn't say anything else. With Ike intertwining their fingers together, he pressed his lips to Marth's, closing his eyes in pleasure. The prince remained right there, his lips touching Ike's. For some reason, it felt...so right. His eyes fluttered shut and added a bit more pressure, releasing his hands from Ike's and wrapping they behind his neck. Ike hugged his back and stroked his soft, blue hair. After a couple seconds, Ike pulled away and pressed his forehead against Marth's. He used his thumb to wipe away the prince's dry tears and interlaced that hand with his.

"Ike...I-I love you too, and I want to apologize for my previous actions,"

The mercenary placed his index finger in front of his lips. "Shhh, you did nothing wrong of the sort. I'm the reason you hurt your ankle, I climbed on top of you in your sleep, I walked in on you changing for crying out loud."

Marth giggled. "Ike...I adore you."

Ike's face beamed hearing those words. He lighty kissed Marth again.

Link and Pit grinned at the two swordsmen now finally together.

"We did good Link," The brunette commented. "Together we made history!"

Link chuckled. "Yeah, I guess we did."

"Oh, and I hope all goes well with that person back in your dimension." Pit smiled at him.

"Yeah about that...I may have lied. I met this person right here in Smash." He blushed and grabbed a hold of the angel's hand.

"Link?" Pit's face was pink. He smiled. "This won't be as complicated as it was for those two right?"

"Please, we're already ten steps ahead." The blonde laughed.

Pit hugged Link's arm. Together they watched the two bluenettes embrace romantically under the giant tree. The slight breeze blowing the leaves off the branches gave off such a beautiful scenery.

Together they were: The Hylian and his angel, the swordsman and his prince.

 **AHHHHH IT'S DONE! OVER 2,000 WORDS IN THIS CHAPTER! Only because I didn't know how to separate it into two separate chapters hehe. Thank you viewers for reading!**


End file.
